harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Artur Weasley
(syn) * George (syn) * Angelina Weasley (synowa) * Fred Weasley II (wnuczek) * Roxanne Weasley (wnuczka) * Ron (syn) * Hermiona Granger (synowa) * Hugo Weasley (wnuczek) * Rose Weasley (wnuczka) * Ginny Weasley (córka) * Harry Potter (zięć) * James Syriusz Potter (wnuczek) * Albus Severus Potter (wnuczek) * Lily Luna Potter (wnuczka) * (brat) * (szwagier) * (szwagier) * Muriel Weasley (ciotka) |krew= Czysta |tytuł= * Szef departamentu * Zdrajca krwi |pseudonim= * A.Weasley (dla Proroka Codziennego * Arnold Weasley (dla Proroka Codziennego |różdżka= Nieznana |patronus=Łasica |praca = * pracownik Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli * szef Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej |przynależność= * Zakon Feniksa * Ministerstwo Magii ** Urząd Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli ** Biuro Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej * Rodzina Weasleyów * Rodzina Prewett * Ród Blacków * Rodzina Longbottom * Ród Malfoy * Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie ** Gryffindor |aktor=Mark Williams |płeć = M |rasa = Człowiek |oczy = Niebieskie |dom = Gryffindor }} Artur Weasley (ur. 6 lutego 1950 r.) — czarodziej czystej krwi. Syn Septimusa Weasleya i Cedrelli Weasley (z domu Black). Miał co najmniej dwóch braci (możliwe, że jednym z nich był Bilius Weasley). Mąż Molly Weasley (z domu Prewett) i ojciec siedmiorga dzieci: Billa, Charliego, Percy'ego, Freda i Georga (bliźniacy), Rona oraz jedynej córki -Ginny. Dziadek dwunastu dzieci: Victoire Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Louisa Weasleya, Molly Weasley II, Lucy Weasley, Roxanne Weasley, Freda Weasleya II, Hugona Weasleya, Rose Weasley, Jamesa Pottera II, Albusa Pottera, Lily Potter II. Pracownik Ministerstwa Magii. Szef Biura Wykrywania i Konfiskaty Fałszywych Zaklęć Obronnych i Środków Ochrony Osobistej. Członek Zakonu Feniksa. Biografia Wczesne życie (1950- ok. 1968) Artur Weasley urodził się 6 lutego 1950 rokuw Anglii jako syn Septimusa i Cedrelli Weasley (wydziedziczonej z Rodu Blacków) Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków Szósty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka). Jako że jego matka pochodziła z Rodu Blacków Artur od urodzenia był spokrewniony z wieloma rodzinami czystej krwi w tym między innymi: rodziną Potter, rodziną Longbottom, rodziną Malfoy jednak, jako że rodzina Weasley była uważana za zdrajców krwi możliwe, że nie utrzymywali bliższych kontaktów. Artur miał przynajmniej dwóch braci, możliwe, że jednym z nich był Bilius Weasley, który zobaczyłponuraka. Nie wiadomo, czy już jako dziecko Artur mieszkał w Norze. Prawdopodobnie tak. Możliwe, że jego rodzina już wtedy była biedna. Artur był wychowywany z przeświadczeniem, że wszyscy nawet mugole są równi. Później to zaowocowało jego sympatią do osób pochodzenia mugolskiego. Latem 1961 roku Artur otrzymał sową list z wiadomością, że został przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie. Jeśli nie odziedziczył po kimś różdżki to prawdopodobnie nabył ją u najlepszego brytyjskiego wytwórcy różdżek Ollivandera. Możliwe, że resztę wyposażenia szkolnego Artur nabył na Ulicy Pokątnej. Nie wiadomo, czy posiadał jakieś zwierzęta. 1 września 1961 roku Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła Artura do Gryffindoru gdzie została przydzielona późniejsza żona Artura Molly Prewett. Nie wiadomo z kim dzielił dormitorium. Możliwe, że Ksenofilius Lovegood późniejszy przyjaciel rodziny Weasley już wtedy miał przyjacielskie stosunki z Arturem. Prawdopodobnie uczęszczali do Hogwartu od tego samego roku. Nie wiadomo, na jakie zajęcia uczęszczał. Możliwe, że od trzeciego roku nauki Artur uczęszczał na mugoloznawstwo, na którym pogłębiał swoją wiedzę o mugolach. Około czerwca 1966 roku Artur Weasley zdawał SUMy. Nie wiadomo jednak na jakie oceny zdał egzaminy i na jakie przedmioty później uczęszczał. Podczas swojej nauki w Hogwarcie Artur zaczął się spotykać z Molly Prewett. Pewnej nocy spędził z nią uroczy wieczór. Niestety został złapany poza pokojem wspólnym Gryfonów. Woźny, Apollion Pringle, ukarał go dotkliwie tak, że do końca życia nosił blizny. Pod koniec swojego siódmego roku nauki zdawał egzaminy. Nie wiadomo, na jakie oceny zaliczył owumety. Nie znane są jednak oceny z tych testów. Mając osiemnaście lat Artur tańczył wraz z Molly, na nieznanej imprezie, do piosenki Celestyny Warbeck pt. Kociołek pełny gorącej miłościBardzo mroźne Boże Narodzenie Szesnasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka). Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów Tuż po ukończeniu Hogwartu (na pewno przed 1970 rokiem) Artur poślubił Molly Weasley. Ślub odbył się szybki i po kryjomu z obawy przed wojną i Lordem Voldemortem. Artur nie był w porównaniu do braci swojej żony członkiem Zakonu Feniksa. Nie wiadomo czy był w jakiś inny sposób zaangażowany w wojnę. Nieznane jest też miejsce pracy pana Weasleya. Możliwe, że już po skończeniu Hogwaru pracował w Ministerstwie Magii. Para wkrótce doczekała się syna. Na świat 29 listopada 1970 roku przyszedł Bill Weasley. Później Artur i Molly doczekali się pięcioro synów: Charlesa Weasleya (ur. 12 grudnia 1972 r.) Percy'ego Weasleya (ur. 22 sierpnia 1976 r.), bliźniaków: Freda i George Weasleyów (ur. 1 kwietnia 1978 r.) i Rona Weasleya (ur. 1 marca 1980 r.). i jednej córki Ginny Weasley (ur. 11 sierpnia 1981 r.). Wszystkie z dzieci państwa Weasley urodziły podczas pierwszej wojny. Około 1981 roku Artura Weasleya i jego rodzinę zaskoczyła przykra wiadomość. Bracia Molly Weasley, Gideon i Fabian Prewett zostali zabici z rąk śmierciożerców. Jednak ich śmierć była uznawana za bohaterską, ponieważ aby ich zamordować potrzeba było pięciu śmierciożerców. Wojnę skończyło zniknięcie Lorda Voldemorta i morderstwo Jamesa i Lily Potterów. Ich syn, Harry Potter jako jedyny przeżył Avadę Kedavrę. Prawdopodobnie Artur Weasley uczestniczył w ogólnej radości po zniknięciu Czarnego Pana. Artura Weasleya bardzo zdenerwował fakt, że wielu śmierciożerców (w tym Lucjusz Malfoy) uniknęło Azkabanu twierdząc, że byli pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius. Lata po wojnie W pewnym momencie po ukończeniu Hogwartu, a 1992 rokiem Artur Weasley zatrudnił się w Ministerstwie Magii w Urzędzie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. W nieznanym roku Artur Weasley, po uprzednim sprawdzeniu, czy jego czyn nie podlega naruszeniu prawa, zaczarował samochód marki Ford Anglia, żeby latał. Artur Weasley nie mógł być karany, dopóki nie używał funkcji samochodu, która sprawiała, że auto latało. Około 1985 roku, kiedy jego dwaj synowie – Fred i George prawie namówili najmłodszego syna Artura, Rona do złożenia przysięgi wieczystej pan Weasley dostał szału. Fred został surowo ukarany. Przed Bożym Narodzeniem w 1996 roku, Ron wspominał to wydarzenie mówiąc, że tylko ten jeden raz Artur Weasley wściekł się jak jego żona. Rok 1991 W 1991 roku czworo spośród siedmiorga dzieci Artura i Molly uczęszczało do Hogwartu co poważnie zmniejszyło budżet państwa Weasley. Artur Weasley wraz ze swą żoną na 25 grudnia pojechał do Rumunii w celu odwiedzenia swojego syna, Charliego Weasleya, który opiekował się tam smokami. Rok 1992 thumb|Artur w księgarni Esy i Floresy W 1992 roku Artur Weasley w dalszym ciągu pracował w Ministerstwie Magii. 31 lipca jego trzej synowie – Fred, George i Ron – samodzielnie polecieli samochodem pana Weasleya do Little Whinging na Privet Drive 4, by uwolnić Harry'ego Pottera z domu jego wujostwa. Kiedy Molly Weasley opowiedziała o tym mężowi, który wrócił do domu po nocnej zmianie w Ministerstwie Magii ten nie zdenerwował się, lecz bardzo się cieszył, że jego wynalazek działa. Dopiero kiedy jego żona zwróciła mu uwagę, że jego synowie zachowali się nieodpowiednio, zwrócił im uwagę, że mogli zostać zauważeni przez jakiegoś mugola. Później Artur zadawał pytania Harry'emu Potterowi dotyczące zastosowania różnych mugolskich przedmiotów. thumb|left|Artur w 1992 roku po powrocie z pracy Kilka dni później wraz ze swoją rodziną Artur Weasley udał się na Ulicę Pokątną. W księgarni Esy i Floresy, kiedy jego żona brała autograf od Gilderoya Lockharta Artur Weasley rozmawiał z rodzicami Hermiony Granger, którzy byli mugolami. Zadawał im pytania dotyczące zastosowania różnych mugolskich przedmiotów. Obok rodziny Weasleyów stali Lucjusz i jego syn Draco. Lucjusz Malfoy szyderczo powitał Artura, na co ten odpowiedział. Malfoy oczernił rodzinę Weasleya i w niepostrzeżony sposób podrzucił córce Artura dziennik Toma Riddle'a z nadzieją, że czarnomagiczny przedmiot spowoduje wyrzucenie Artura Weasleya z ministerstwa. Lucjusz zaczął kpić z Weasleya pytając, jaką ma korzyść z hańbienia tytułu czarodzieja czystej krwi. Artur zimno zaznaczył, że on ma inne poglądy na to, co hańbi czarodzieja czystej krwi. Malfoy powiedział jednak, że zadawnienie się z mugolami – głową wskazał na państwo Granger – jest największą hańbą dla czarodziei. Słowa te spowodowały wielki gniew pana Weasleya. Popchnął Lucjusza Malfoya na półki z książkami, które zwaliły im się na głowę. Mężczyźni zaczęli się bić na pięści. Rozdzielił ich dopiero Rubeus Hagrid. 1 września Artur wraz z rodziną udał się swoim latającym Fordem Anglia na Peron 9 i 3/4 gdzie wraz ze swoją żoną, odprowadzał dzieci, które podróżowały pociągiem do Hogwartu. Niestety nie zauważył, że jego najmłodszy syn, Ron, wraz ze swoim przyjacielem Harrym Potterem nie przeszedł przez barierkę. Zdesperowani chłopcy zamiast czekać na powrót z peronu rodziców Rona, „pożyczyli” samochód pana Weasleya, by dostać się do Hogwartu. Niestety, zniszczyli samochód, rozbijając się o Bijącą Wierzbę. Zobaczyło ich też kilku mugoli. Potem Artura Weasleya czekało przez to dochodzenie w pracy. Rok 1993 thumb|Artur rozmawia z Harrym o Blacku Na początku czerwca 1993 roku Artur Weasley wraz z małżonką został wezwany do Hogwartu z powodu swojej córki Ginny, która została porwana przez bazyliszka do Komnaty Tajemnic. Artur był bardzo zrozpaczony sytuacją i bardzo wdzięczny Harry'emu Potterowi, gdy ten uratował jego córkę. Później zwrócił jej uwagę, że nie powinna ufać czemuś, jeśli nie wie, gdzie znajduje się jego mózg. Niemniej, był jednak bardzo szczęśliwy, że jego córka przeżyła. Był też dumny ze swojego syna, Rona. W wakacje 1993 Artur Weasley wygrał na loterii organizowanej przez „Proroka Codziennego” 700 galeonów. Sumę tę przeznaczył na podróż wraz z całą rodziną do Egiptu, gdzie odwiedzili Billa Weasleya. Pieniądze zostały też przeznaczone na drobne wydatki rodziny, Ron dostał nową szatę szkolną i różdżkę. Tego samego roku pod koniec lata Syriusz Black III uciekł z Azkabanu. Artur Weasley jako obyty w świecie czarodziej, niewątpliwie słyszał o domniemanych zbrodniach Blacka. Myślał podobnie, jak reszta świata czarodziei, że Syriusz uciekł z więzienia, by odszukać i zabić Harry'ego Pottera. By nie siać paniki wśród swojej rodziny i Harry'ego sprawę Syriusza wraz z żoną przedyskutował. Mimo iż Artur chciał wyjawić Potterowi prawdę, Molly przekonała go, by ten nic nie mówił. Harry jednak podsłuchał ich rozmowę. Artur na stacji Kings Cross, kiedy odprowadzał rodzinę na peron 9 i 3/4 zachwycał się pociągiem InterCity 125. Harry'emu udało się zaczepić Artura i oprosić o wyjaśnienia, kim jest i czego chce od Pottera Syriusz Black. Pan Weasley z pewnymi oporami powiedział, że Black w przeszłości służył Voldemortowi i był wielkim zbrodniarzem. Artur prosił Harry'ego, by pod żadnym pozorem nie szukał Blacka. Rok 1994 thumb|left|Na mistzostwach świata w quidditchu W wakacje 1994 roku Arturowi udało się zdobyć bilety na Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu dzięki temu, że pomógł Ottowi Bagmanow, który wpadł w niewielkie tarapaty z kosiarką. Ludo Bagman komentator widowiska jakim były Mistrzostwa podarował Arturowi kilka biletów, które pan Weasley wykorzystał zabierając swoje dzieci i przyjaciół Rona – Hermionę Granger i Harry'ego Pottera – na Mistrzostwa. W celu zabrania Harry'ego Artur Weasley udał się wraz z synami do domu Dursleyów przez sieć Fiuu. Chcąc się dostać na Privet Drive w magiczny sposób Artur nie spodziewał się, że kominek Dursleyów nie będzie podłączony do sieci Fiuu. Jego nagłe pojawienie się w kominie wujostwa Harry'ego spowodowało jego wysadzenie i zniszczenie salonu Dursleyów. Zdenerwowało to bardzo wuja Harry'ego, który chciał onieśmielić Artura. Pan Weasley jednak nie poczuł się zawstydzony wręcz przeciwnie – uprzejmie konwersował z Dursleyem mimo iż on był bardzo zdenerwowany. Jego nagłe pojawienie się w kominie wujostwa Harry'ego spowodowało jego wysadzenie i zniszczenie salonu Dursleyów. Zdenerwowało to bardzo wuja Harry'ego, który chciał onieśmielić Artura. Pan Weasley jednak nie poczuł się zawstydzony wręcz przeciwnie – uprzejmie konwersował z Dursleyem, mimo iż on był bardzo zdenerwowany. Kiedy Harry opuszczał dom Dursleyów, a ci go nie pożegnali Artur bardzo oburzył się takim stanem rzeczy i wymógł pożegnanie na wujach Pottera. Niezbyt spodobało się to Dursleyom. Później wynikła jeszcze inna – tuż przed teleportacją siecią Fiuu synowie Artura Fred i George rozrzucili po podłodze Gigantojęzyczne Toffi, które bardzo chętnie zjadł łakomy Dudley. Spowodowało to urośnięcie jego języka na cztery stopy. Wywołało to panikę Dursleyów. Artur Weasley zaofiarował im pomoc. Dursleyowie nie chętnie się zgodzili. Następnego dnia Artur i jego dzieci oraz Harry i Hermiona wstali o świcie, by udać się na miejsce teleportacji świstoklika. W drodze na wzgórze spotkali Amosa Diggory'ego i jego syna – Cedrika. Razem szli na umówione miejsce. Podczas drogi Amos bardzo chwalił przed Arturem umiejętności gry w quidditcha. Po znalezieniu świstoklika i deportowaniu się rodzina Weasley rozdzieliła się z rodziną Diggory. Artur wraz z dziećmi udał się na pole namiotowe należące do pana Robertsa. Pan Weasley pogubił się w mugolskich pieniądzach więc Roberts założył, że jest on obcokrajowcem. Roberts Wspomniał, że w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia bardzo wielu ludzi przyjechało na pola namiotowe. Bardzo go to zastanawiało tym bardziej, że nie był on świadomy rozgrywających się Mistrzostw Świata. Tuż po rozmowie pojawił się pracownik Ministerstwa i zmodyfikował pamięć strażnikowi pola namiotowego. Arturowi wytłumaczył, że musi to robić kilka razy dziennie ze względu na ciekawość mugola. Artur rozlokował swoją rodzinę w pożyczonych od znajomego z pracy – Perkinsa – namiotach. Jeden z nich był dla mężczyzn, a drugi dla kobiet. W tym pierwszym unosił się niezbyt miły zapach. Kiedy Ludo Bagman pobierał zakłady, Artur zakazał zakładać się swoim synom. Jednak Fred i George to zrobili, łamiąc zakaz ojca. Tuż przed meczem pan Weasley widział różnych czarodziei pochodzących z innych krajów. Spotkał także kilku swoich znajomych. Kiedy rozbrzmiał gong Artur wraz z dziećmi udał się na stadion mistrzostw świata do loży gdzie siedziały największe „gwiazdy” świata czarodziei w tym minister magii, który zaczepił Harry'ego Pottera i uścisnął mu dłoń. Artur spotkał w loży Lucjusza Malfoya i jego rodzinę. Lucjusz zdążył jeszcze przed meczem dwa razy wyśmiać rodzinę Weasley. Artur oglądał mecz Irlandia kontra Bułgaria i prawdopodobnie kibicował Irlandczykom. Kiedy Wiktor Krum złapał znicza, ale to Irlandczycy wygrali Artur wrócił do namiotów wraz z rodziną. Wśród kibiców rozpoczęła się zabawa, jednak nie uczestniczyła w niej rodzina Weasley. W pewnej godzinie porannej Artur obudził dzieci, bo grupa czarodziei w maskach podobnych do tych, co nosili śmierciożercy porwała i uniosła w górę rodzinę pana Robertsa. Nakazał młodszej części swojej rodziny wraz z Harrym i Hermioną uciekać, a wraz z najstarszymi synami dołączył do grupy zwalczającej napastników. W tym czasie Hermiona, Harry i Ron zagubili się w lesie i byli świadkiem wyczarowania Mrocznego Znaku. Artur przybiegł na miejsce ich przesłuchania i zaprzeczał, jakoby to Harry go wyczarował. Następnego dnia po ciężkiej nocy Artur wraz z rodziną, Harrym i Hermioną deportował się świstoklikiem i powrócił do domu. We wrześniu 1994 roku rodzinę Weasley obiegła wieść, która bardzo zmartwiła Artura jak i jego rodzinę. Otóż Harry Potter zastał wybrany jako czwarty reprezentant w Turnieju Trójmagicznym. Rok 1995 thumb|Na Grimmauld Place 12 Na początku 1995 roku Artur wraz z rodziną kibicował Harry'emu Potterowi jednak ze względu na obowiązki w pracy nie pojawił się na żadnym ze zadań. Prawdopodobnie, kiedy Artur usłyszał o powrocie Voldemorta, przeraził się. Pewne jest natomiast, że uwierzył Harry'emu. W wakacje wstąpił wraz z rodziną do reaktywowanego Zakonu Feniksa prowadzanego przez Dumbledore'a. Kiedy Knot zaczął podejrzewać pana Weasleya o bliskie kontakty z Dumbledore'em, mianował Percy'ego młodszym asystentem ministra. Artur, zamiast być dumnym ze swojego syna, przejrzał plany ministra magii i nie był zadowolony przyjęciem posady przez Percy'ego. Wywołało to gniew syna Artura, który stwierdził, że jego ojciec nie ma ambicji i dlatego rodzina Weasley żyje w biedzie. Percy jeszcze tego samego dnia wyprowadził się z Nory i przeniósł do Londynu. Później Artur ilekroć ktoś wspominał o Percym, wściekał się i łamał to, co akurat trzymał w dłoniach. W pewnym momencie wakacji Artur wraz z rodziną przeniósł się do domu Syriusza Blacka i wykonywał zadania dla Zakonu. Jednym z takich zadań było pilnowanie drzwi do Sali Przepowiedni w Departamencie Tajemnic. Kiedy latem Harry'ego napadli dementorzy, a on sam został oskarżony o nielegalne użycie czarów poza szkołą, Artur wysłał list, w którym stanowczo zakazał opuszczać domu wujostwa. Po Harry'ego po trzech dniach od listu Artura przyleciała Straż Przednia, a on sam pojawił się w domu Syriusza w czasie zebrania, w którym uczestniczył Artur. Nie znany jest temat zebrania Zakonu. Możliwe, że dotyczyło ono pilnowania drzwi do Sali Przepowiedni w Departamencie Tajemnic. Artur bardzo się ucieszył na widok Harry'ego. Potem podczas kłótni, która wybuchła po skończonej kolacji, która dotyczyła uświadomienia Harry'ego w poczynaniach Voldemorta, Artur zgadzał się w pewnym stopniu z Syriuszem. Oboje sądzili, że Harry'emu należy się znać choć trochę prawdy. Artur poparł też swoich synów – Freda i George'a - którzy sądzili, że im również należą się informacje dot. Czarnego Pana, bo są pełnoletni. Wywołało to gniew Molly. thumb|left|W drodze na przesłuchanie Artur odprowadził Harry'ego na przesłuchanie. Sam nigdy nie podróżował w niemagiczny sposób do Ministerstwa, ale twierdził, że Harry lepsze wrażenie wywrze przybywając na rozprawę w całkowicie niemagiczny sposób. Artur pojechał z Harrym metrem londyńskim. Pan Weasley bardzo ekscytował się tą przejażdżką i nie mógł odnaleźć w mugolskim środku transportu. Później wraz z Harrym dotarli do wejścia dla interesantów. Artur wpisał numer pozwalający dostać się do atrium. Artur odprowadził Harry'ego do swojego biura. Po drodze do niego został zaczepiony przez Kingsleya. Auror udawał, że chciał się dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy na temat motocykli, gdyż sądził, że Syriusz korzysta ze swojego starego motoru. Stwierdził też, żeby Artur uwinął się szybko z tym zadaniem, bo przez późne dostarczenie przez Artura raportu o broni palnej pojawiły się opóźnienia. Tak naprawdę, Kingsley, chciał przekazać Arturowi, by ten podał dalej Blackowi artykuł o Syriuszu w „Żonglerze”. Artur zaprosił Kingsleya na kolację, ponieważ Molly robiła na nią klopsiki. Później pan Weasley pokazał Harry'emu swoje biuro. Było ono bardzo małe i nie miało okna. Artur stwierdził, że mimo iż apelowali o okno, to jednak go nie dostali. Później do biura wszedł bardzo zdyszany Perkins, który poinformował Artura i Harry'ego o zmianie terminu przesłuchania. Potter i pan Weasley bardzo szybko udali się do Departamentu Tajemnic. Artur nie mógł jednak wejść na salę przesłuchań. Życzył Harry'emu powodzenia i cierpliwie czekał, aż on wyjdzie. Rozprawa się zakończyła i wychodzący Dumbledore minął Artura, jednak nie poformował go o wyniku rozprawy. Inni członkowie Wizegmotu też zaczęli opuszczać salę. Niektórzy pozdrawiali Artura. Harry z radością poinformował pana Weasleya, że został oczyszczony ze wszystkich zarzutów. Później z sali wyszedł syn Artura – Percy wraz z Ministrem Magii. Oboje zignorowali pana Weasleya. Pan Weasley był bardzo zaskoczony, że Harry zeznawał przed całym sądem czarodziejów. Artur zaofiarował się, że podrzuci Harry'ego do domu Syriusza, gdyż sam miał wezwanie, które dotyczyło zwracających swą zawartość toalet. Poinformowany został o tym zdarzeniu przesyłką wewnętrzną. thumb|left|215px|Artur zaatakowany 31 sierpnia do najmłodszego z synów Artura przyszedł list z Hogwartu zawierający wiadomość, że Ron został prefektem. Bardzo to ucieszyło pana Weasleya. Uczestniczył w kolacji na cześć swojego syna i Hermiony Granger. Na krótko przed Bożym Narodzeniem Artur pełnił wartę przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do Sali Przepowiedni w Departamencie Tajemnic. Tego dnia Lord Voldemort postanowił zdobyć przepowiednie o Harrym Potterze. Wysłał w tym celu swojego horkruksa Nagini. Zaatakowała ona nic niespodziewającego się Artura. Został on ciężko przez nią zraniony i prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby, gdyby nie wizja Harry'ego Pottera, któremu śnił się atak. Chłopak poinformował o tym dyrektora Hogwartu, a ten zorganizował pomoc Arturowi. Przeniesiono go do Szpitala św. Munga na oddział urazów magizoologicznych. Tam poznał jednego ze stażystów, który, podobnie jak Artur, pasjonował się mugolami. thumb|Artur i Nagini W porozumieniu z panem Weasleyem założył mu szwy, co spowolniło gojenie się ran. W dniu Bożego Narodzenia Artura odwiedziła rodzina. Czuł się on już dobrze i pogodnie z nimi rozmawiał. Jednak kiedy Molly dowiedziała się o eksperymentach ze szwami musiał wysłuchiwać jej pretensji. Artur wrócił do domu w czasie kłótni Syriusza ze Snape'em. Był bardzo zaskoczony i zaniepokojony tą sytuacją. Rok 1996 thumb|left|Artur idący do pracy W 1996 roku prawdopodobnie w niedługo po rozpoczęciu wakacji Artur awansował na szefa biura Wykrywania i Konfiskowania Fałszywych Zaklęć Ochrony Osobistej. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem na to stanowisko został powołany przez nowego ministra magii – Rufusa Scrimgeoura. Wieść o awansie bardzo ucieszyła rodzinę Weasleya, a szczególnie jego żonę, Molly, która była dumna ze swojego męża. Arturowi bowiem podlegało dziewięcioro pracowników. Artur zajmował się wykrywaniem i aresztowaniem oszustów, którzy oferowali fałszywe środki ochrony osobistej np. naszyjniki rzekomo chroniące przed różnymi zaklęciami czarnomagicznymi. Praca Artura była bardzo odpowiedzialna ze względu na fakt, że po powrocie Voldemorta zdesperowani czarodzieje szukali ochrony w fałszywych produktach. Również w czasie wakacji tuż po śmierci Syriusza Blacka, dom Artura i jego rodziny, Nora, stał się kwaterą główną Zakonu Feniksa i miejscem przebywania wielu jego członków, którzy często odwiedzali rodzinę Weasley. W Norze zamieszkała też narzeczona jednego z synów Artura, Billa, Fleur Delacour. Możliwe, że w porównaniu do swojej żony Artur przepadał za Fleur. Kiedy latem 1996 roku Harry przybył do Nory, Artura nie było w domu, podczas gdy pani Weasley czekała na niego. Artur późną nocą wrócił do domu i zgodnie z najnowszymi zaleceniami ministerstwa magii kazał, aby jego żona zadała mu pytanie. Mimo iż nie chciała tego zrobić Artur przekonał ją, argumentując, że jest urzędnikiem ministerstwa magii i powinien stosować się do podanych przez nich instrukcji. W kuchni Artur z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że znajduje się tam Harry Potter jednak powitał go uprzejmie i opowiedział o swojej pracy. Kilka dni później Artur wraz z rodziną – w tym Harrym i Hermioną – i ochroną z ministerstwa magii, Hagridem, udał się na Ulicę Pokątną. Kiedy Artur wraz z żoną odwiedzali sklep swoich synów Harry, Ron i Hermiona szpiegowali Dracona Malfoya. Później Harry poinformował Artura o czym widział, gdy szpiegował Dracona. Potter bowiem podejrzewał, że Malfoy posiada w swoim domu czarnomagiczny przedmiot. Jednak mimo przeszukania rezydencji rodziny Malfoy przez samego Artura, nic nie zostało znalezione. W czasie wakacji Artur bardzo często przynosił przykre dla mieszkańców Nory wieści w tym informacje o m.in. porwaniach czy zabójstwach. Były to skutki działań śmierciożerców, które nowe minister magii starał się zatuszować. Boże Narodzenie Święta Bożego narodzenia w Norze spędziło kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa (m.in. Remus Lupin) oraz przyjaciel Rona – Harry. W kolację przed Bożym Narodzeniem cała rodzina Weasley musiała wysłuchać ulubionej piosenkarki Molly – Celestyny Warback co w niektórych m.in. Fleur nie budziło radości. Artur w tym czasie rozmawiał z Harrym Potterem, który starał się wytłumaczyć panu Weasley swoje podejrzenia dotyczące Dracona Malfoya. Harry bowiem sądził, że Draco jest śmierciożercą na miejsce swojego ojca. Artur nie chciał wierzyć w wersję Harry'ego tłumacząc się, że Lord Voldemort nie pozwoliłby szesnastolatkowi zostać śmierciożercą. Potter podzielił się też wątpliwościami dot. komu tak naprawdę służy Snape. W tym momencie do ich rozmowy wtrącił się Lupin, który stwierdził, że skoro Dumbledore ufa Snape'owi to oni też powinni. thumb|Boże Narodzenie 1996 Dzień po tej rozmowie podczas obiadu rodziny Weasley do Nory przybył nowy minister magii wraz z Percym Weasleyem. Pretekstem do odwiedzin domu Artura była chęć PEry'ego do spotkania z rodziną, ale tak naprawdę powodem była obecność w Norze Harry'ego Pottera. Minister magii bowiem liczył, że Potter pomoże przekonać czarodziei by zaufali ministerstwu. Harry jednak omówił, a odwiedziny Percy'ego nie przepiegły zbyt pomyślnie. Syn Artura wypadł z Nory po tym, jak jego okulary zostały poplamione przez Freda, George'a i Ginny. Wywołało to jego kolejną falę złości na rodzinę. Rok 1997 thumb|left|223px|Artur i Molly w 1997 1 marca Ron syn Artura został otruty miodem pitnym. Jednak dzięki szybkiej interwencji Harry'ego Pottera został uratowany i nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało. Artur tego dnia przybył do Hogwartu, by zobaczyć się ze swoim synem i bardzo dziękował Potterowi. Artur w dalszym ciągu w 1997 roku pracował w ministerstwie magii. W tym czasie Lord Voldemort rósł w siłę i jego jedyną przeszkodą do przejęcia władzy był Albus Dumbledore. Pod koniec czerwca 1997 roku dzięki najmłodszemu z Malfoyów do Hogwartu dostali się śmierciożercy. W zamku rozpoczęła się bitwa, w czasie której ranny został syn Artura – Bill. Zatakował go Fenrir Greyback. Artur wraz z żoną został o tym poinformowany i jak najszybciej starał się dostać do Hogwartu. Bardzo martwił się o syna, obawiając się, czy ten nie został wilkołakiem, co byłoby powikłaniem po ataku wilkołaka. Na miejscu w Hogwarcie Artura zastała bardzo przykra wiadomość. Albus Dumbledore został zamordowany przez Severusa Snape'a. Artur początkowo nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Artur uczestniczył w pogrzebie Dumbledore'a. Kilka dni przed urodzinami Harry'ego Artur uczestniczył w planie ewakuacji Pottera przed jego siedemnastymi urodzinami w bezpieczne miejsce. Tym miejscem miała być Nora. Kiedy Mundungus Fletcher zaproponował przebranie członków Zakonu za Potterów z wykorzystaniem eliksiru wielosokowego, Artur prawdopodobnie się zgodził. Wraz z większością swojej rodziny pojawił się w domu wujostwa Harry'ego. Podczas bitwy nad Little Whinging był w parze ze swoim synem Fredem. Lecieli na miotłach. W pewnym momencie zostali zaatakowani przez śmierciożerców, którzy wiedzieli o planie przenosin Harry'ego. W pewnym momencie Severus Snape przypadkiem, zaklęciem Sectumsempra, odciął George'owi ucho. Kiedy Artur przybył do Nory, był bardzo zdenerwowany. Śpieszył się, by zobaczyć syna i upewnić się, że nic poważniejszego mu się nie stało. Później smutną wieść przyniósł kolejny syn Artura, Bill. Poinformował wszystkich, że Alastor Moody zginął zamordowanych przez samego Lorda Voldemorta. Kilka dni po bitwie nad Little Whinging rozpoczęły się przygotowania do ślubu Billa i Fleur. Miały odbyć się w Norze, więc pracy było bardzo wiele. Artur jednak obawiał się, że jego żona odkryje, że bez jej wiedzy przetransportował do szopy motocykl Syriusza, by zbadać, w jaki sposób działa. Jednym z zadań Artura było oczekiwanie na rodzinę Fleur na pobliskim wzgórzu gdzie mieli aportować się świstokilkiem. W czasie podróży do Nory Artur prowadził pod rękę matkę Fleur i opowiadał im historyjki, które pan Delacour określił jako zabawne. Niedługo po tych wydarzeniach odbyły się urodziny Harry'ego. Od Molly i Artura Potter dostał zegarek, który kiedyś należał do brata Molly. Tego samego dnia do Nory przybył minister magii, co bardzo zdziwiło Artura. Miał odczytać testament Albusa Dumbledore'a. W czasie odczytywania go doszło do kłótni między Harrym a ministrem. Artur wpadł do salonu wraz z żoną tłumacząc się, że słyszeli podniesione głosy. Minister pożegnał się i deportował się z Nory. Artur wysłuchał opowiadania Harry'ego czego chciał Rufus Scrimgeour. Z zaciekawieniem przeglądał wygaszacz, który odziedziczył po Albusie, syn Artura – Ron. Dzień później odbył się ślub Billa i Fleur. Jako ojciec pana młodego Artur się na nim pojawił. W pewnym momencie, pod koniec wesela pojawił się patronus Kingsleya Shackebolta z wiadomością, że minister magii został zamordowany, a ministerstwo zostało przejęte przez śmierciożerców. Goście weselni zaczęli uciekać w popłochu, a na wesele wtargnęli zwolennicy Lorda Voldemorta. Harry, Ron i Hermiona deportowali się z wesela, a śmierciożercy przez wiele godzin przesłuchiwali rodzinę Weasley i wszystkich obecnych w Norze oraz przeszukali dom WeasleyówŁapówka Jedenasty rozdział książki Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) . Po przybyciu Rona, Harry'ego i Hermiony na Grimmauld Place 12 Artur wykorzystując swojego patronusa poinformował ich, że rodzina Weasley jest bezpieczna, ale nalegał, by nie podejmowali prób kontaktu. Artur mimo iż był obserwowany nadal pracował w ministerstwie. Harry zobaczył Artura, kiedy sam obserwował wejście do ministerstwa. Później pod przebraniem Alberta Runcorna spotkał go w windzie w Ministerstwie. Artur z chłodem powiedział, że Dirck Cresswell mimo swojego mugolskiego pochodzenia jest czarodziejem o wiele bardziej wartym tego miana niż Runcorn. Stwierdził też, że kiedyś przyjaciele i rodzina Cresswella się zemszczą. Artur był jedną z nielicznych osób, które wprost prezentowały swoje przekonania o równości czarodziei. Przez swoje poglądy zyskał wrogów w ministerstwie i był przez ministerstwo obserwowany. thumb|Artur z Ronem Rok 1998 Kiedy Harry przypadkowo wypowiedział imię Voldemorta łamiąc tym tabu Ron, Hermiona i Potter zostali złapani przez śmierciożerców. Gdy to się wydarzyło rodzina Weasley musiała zacząć się ukrywać – Molly i Artur wybrali do tego dom ich ciotki Muriel. Nałożono na niego zaklęcie Fideliusa, a Artur został jego strażnikiem tajemnicy. Bitwa o Hogwart thumb|left Na wezwanie członków Zakonu Feniksa Artur pojawił się w Hogwarcie 2 maja 1998 roku. Razem z resztą zakonu mieli wziąć udział w walce. Dostał się do szkoły przez wejście w pubie Pod Świńskim Łbie. Na kilka minut przed walką do Pokoju Życzeń – gdzie gromadzili się członkowie Zakonu – przybył jeden z synów Artura, Percy, który przeprosił rodzinę za swoje zachowanie, tłumacząc się, że był głupi. Artur wybaczył synowi. Później razem z nim obezwładnił będącego pod działaniem zaklęcia Imperius – Piusa Thicknesse'a. Przedtem jednak Artur poprowadził jedną grupę walczących na błonia Hogwartu. thumb|Artur w czasie bitwy o Hogwart Możliwe, że w czasie bitwy Artur pojedynkował się z wieloma śmierciożercami. W czasie walk jeden syn Artura – Fred zginął. Podczas przerwy między walką Artur wraz z rodziną bardzo opłakiwał stratę syna. Później Artur był świadkiem przyniesienia domniemanych zwłok Harry'ego. Kiedy Harry „zmartwychwstał” i zaczął pojedynkować się z Voldemortem, Percy i Artur powalili ministra magii, zaś żona Artura pokonała Bellatriks Lestrange, a Harry pokonał Voldemorta. Artur uczestniczył w ogólnej radości po zakończeniu bitwy, jednak na radość cień rzucała strata Freda. Późniejsze życie Niewiele wiadomo o życiu Artura po wojnie. Możliwe, że w pewnym momencie pan Weasley przestał pracować w ministerstwie magii. Około 2000 roku Artur został dziadkiem. Później doczekał się trzynaściorga wnucząt: Jamesa, Albusa i Lily Potterów (dzieci jedynej córki Artura – Ginny i Harry'ego Pottera), Victorie, Dominique oraz Louisa (dzieci Billa i Fleur), Molly i Lucy (dzieci Percy'ego), Freda i Roxanne (dzieci George i Angeliny) oraz Rose i Huga (dzieci Rona i Hermiony). Pewne jest, że w 2017 roku Artur żył i nadal wyznawał poglądy, które mówiły o tolerancji mugoli. Ron 1 września na peronie 9 i ¾ zażartował, że pan Weasley nie wybaczył, by Rose, gdyby ta poślubiła czarodzieja czystej krwi. Wygląd Artur miał rude włosy podobnie jak wszyscy Weasleyowie, chociaż od 1990 roku łysiał. Nosił okulary i miał niebieskie oczy. Nosił okulary. Był wysoki i chudy. Te cechy odziedziczyli po nim Ron, Bill i Percy. Najstarszy Weasley posiadał też gdzieś znamiona po karze, którą zafundował mu Apollion Pringle jeszcze w czasach Hogwartu. Kreacja filmowa W adaptacji filmowej serii Harry Potter w Artura Weasleya wcielił się brytyjski aktor Mark Williams. Filmowy Artur nie nosił okularów i nie był łysy. Wprost przeciwnie z każdą częścią miał coraz więcej włosów. Osobowość Artur był miłym i zabawnym człowiekiem. Bardzo pasjonował się mugolami i stosowanymi przez nich przyrządami codziennego użytku. Artur był bardzo tolerancyjny i wszystkich traktował równo, nawet jeśli byli to mugole czy mugolaki. Nie miał też nic przeciwko wilkołakom czy półolbrzymom, osobom postrzeganym w świecie czarodziei jako obywateli drugiej kategorii. Artur był też bardzo lubiany przez innych pracowników ministerstwa magii ze względu na swój pogodny charakter. Z racji, że Artur został przydzielony do Gryffindoru był bardzo lojalny i odważnym człowiekiem. Swoją odwagę udowodnił np. podczas II bitwy o Hogwart czy w bitwie nad Little Whinging gdzie pojedynkował się z groźnymi śmierciożercami. Był człowiekiem lojalnym – nie odszedł od Zakonu Feniksa, mimo iż kosztowało go to straceniem szacunku syna – Percy'ego. Artur był też bardzo dowcipny np. rodzinie Fleur opowiadał „zabawne” historyjki. Umiejętności magiczne thumb|Różdżka Artura * Zaklęcia: Artur był bardzo dobry z zaklęć, umiał umieścić różne czary, uroki, zaklęcia na mugolskich przedmiotach. Widać to, kiedy zaczarował samochód, aby mógł latać i stać się niewidzialnym. Również był w stanie podrasować latający motocykl Syriusza, by „zionął” ogniem, jak u smoka. Był również w stanie wyczarować cielesnego patronusa w formie łasicy, a patronus jest bardzo zaawansowaną magią. Jako członek Zakonu Feniksa, był w stanie wysłać wiadomości za pomocą swojego Patronusa. * Pojedynki: Artur był wykwalifikowanym wojownikiem, przeżył w bitwie o Siedmiu Potterów i został wybrany do poprowadzenia jednej z drużyn walczącej na terenie Hogwartu. Ostatecznie przeżył bitwę o Hogwart i wraz z synem Percym, wziął udział w pojedynku z Piusem Thicknesse'em (był pod działaniem Imperiusa) w drugiej połowie walki. * Niewerbalna Magia: Artur był w stanie wykonać niewerbalnie zaklęcie Reparo. * Transmutacja: Pan Weasley okazał się dobry w transmutacji. Był on w stanie wyczarować kilka krzeseł dla swojej rodziny, kiedy oni odwiedził go w Szpitalu Św. Munga. * Teleportacja: Artur okazał się specjalistą w aportacji, mówiono, że Artur teleportował się z małym hukiem; większość czarodziejów deportuje się z wielkim hukiem. Relacje Rodzina Weasleyów Z rodziną Weasley i Black thumb|right|Rodzice Artura na drzewie Blacków Nie znane są relację między Arturem, a jego rodzicami i dwoma braćmi. Możliwe, że znając charakter Artura były bardzo dobre. Pewne jest natomiast, że nie utrzymywał kontaktu z rodziną od strony matki, ponieważ rodzina Blacków postrzegała Weasleyów jako zdrajców krwi. Relacje między Arturem a rodziną jego ojca nie są znane. Prawdopodobnie były dobre. Z Molly Weasley thumb|left|Rodzina Weasleyów w gazecie podczas wycieczki w Egipcie. Artur poznał Molly już w Hogwarcie. W pewnym momencie zakochał się w niej. Często się spotykali. Kilka razy Artur przez spotkania z nią „zarobił” szlaban. Tuż po zakończeniu Hogwartu poślubił Molly, która w 1996 roku twierdziła, że ożenił się z nią, bo oboje byli dla siebie stworzeni. Wraz z nią doczekał się siedmiorga dzieci i dwanaścioro wnucząt. Artur bardzo kochał Molly. Zawsze o nią dbał i chciał, by jej się żyło jak najlepiej. Z dziećmi Artur zawsze był o wiele łagodniejszym rodzicem niż Molly. Prawie nigdy nie krzyczał, zawsze był wyrozumiały w stosunku do dzieci. Tylko raz się wściekł tak, jak jego małżonka, kiedy Fred prawie zmusił Rona do złożenia przysięgi wieczystej. Poza tym przypadkiem Artur to bardzo spokojny i opanowany rodzic. Przykładowo, kiedy w 1992 roku jego synowie polecieli jego Fordem Anglia do domu Dursleyów nie wściekł się na dzieci. Wręcz przeciwnie pochwalił ich za to zachowanie. Jedynym dzieckiem, które miało gorsze relacje z Arturem był Percy. Wypominał bowiem ojcu biedę rodziny Weasley oraz fakt, że ten nie ma ambicji. Jednak w 1998 roku obaj się pogodzili i prawdopodobnie ich relacje stały się cieplejsze. Z Harrym Potterem thumb|left|118px|Harry Potter Jako że Harry był najlepszym przyjacielem syna Artura Rona, między panem Weasleyem a Harrym panowały ciepłe relacje. Artur często zadawał pytania Harry'emu dotyczące mugoli z racji, że ten wychowywał się w mugolskiej rodzinie. Kiedy Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu Artur bardzo zamartwiał się o Harry'ego. Miał nadzieję, że ten nie będzie poszukiwać Blacka i jako jedyny odważył się poinformować Harry'ego. Artur był bardzo wdzięczny Potterowi, że ten w 1992 roku uratował jego jedyną córkę Ginny. Później Potter uratował samego Artura, który darzył Harry'ego za to ogromną wdzięcznością. Łącznie w rodzinie Weasleya aż trzy osoby zawdzięczały życie Potterowi. Artur zastępował Harry'emu ojca. Możliwe, że kochał go jak Molly. Później Harry ożenił się z jedyną córką Weasleya – Ginny. Z dużym prawdopodobieństwem nadal pozostawali w bardzo dobrych relacjach. Z Hermioną Granger thumb|150px|Hermiona Hermiona bardzo dużo czasu – będąc przyjaciółką Rona spędzała w Norze. Tam musiała mieć styczność z Arturem. Prawdopodobnie Artur za nią przepadał, gdyż była z rodziny mugoli. Pan Weasley często zadawał jej pytania dot. różnych przedmiotów codziennego użytku stosowanych przez mugoli. Hermiona spędziła z rodziną Artura Mistrzostwa Świata w Quidditchu w 1994 roku. Hermiona później wyszła za mąż za Rona Weasleya i miała z nim dwójkę dzieci. Ich relacje nadal prawdopodobnie pozostawały dobre. thumb|left|150px|Dumbledore Z Albusem Dumbledorem Artur darzył wielkim szacunkiem Dumbledore'a, jako że ten był jednym z największyvh czarodziei wszech czasów. Artur należał do Zakonu Feniksa – organizacji stworzonej przez Albusa mającej na celu pokonanie Lorda Voldemorta. Artur był bardzo lojalny wobec Dumbledore'a. Nawet po jego śmieci pozostał w Zakonie Feniksa. Artur był obecny na pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a latem 1997 roku. Z Lucjuszem Malfoyem thumb|150px|Lucjusz Malfoy Nie wiadomo kiedy Artur i Lucjusz się poznali. Możliwe, że od początku ich relacje były napięte ze względu na sposób wychowania. Prawdopodobnie od dziecka Lucjuszowi powtarzano mu, że rodzina Weasley to zdrajcy krwi. Możliwe, że to dlatego Lucjusz gardził Arturem i uważał go za czarodzieja drugiej kategorii. Obaj panowie się wręcz nienawidzili. Obaj pracowali w ministerstwie magii więc dobrze się znali. Artur miał Malfoyowi za złe, że ten wykorzystuje złoto, aby zdobyć większą pozycję z Lucjuszem kpił z rodziny Weasleya przy każdej nawet najmniejszej okazji, wypominał mu biedę rodziny oraz zainteresowanie mugolami co według Lucjusza było nie godne czarodzieja. Obaj pobili się nawet o to w Księgarni Esy i Floresy w 1992 roku. Lucjusz chciał upokorzyć Artura i pozbawić go pracy – w tym celu do kociołka jego córki włożył dziennik Toma Riddle. Nie udało mu się to jednak. W 1994 roku podczas Mistrzostw Świata Lucjusz naśmiewał się z Artura. Później, kiedy Lucjusz został złapany jako śmierciożerca, Artur przeszukiwał jego dom. Możliwe, że po wojnie ich stosunki uległy poprawie, aczkolwiek ze względu na wyrządzone zło nigdy nie były przyjazne. Z Remusem Lupinem Remus i Artur prawdopodobnie byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Możliwe, że spotkali się po raz pierwszy w czasie II wojny czarodziejów, kiedy to wspólnie aktywnie uczestniczyli w działającej przeciw Voldemortowi organizacji, jaką był Zakon Feniksa. Artur zawsze serdecznie odnosił się do Remusa. Zgadzali się w wielu sprawach. Remus w 1995 roku odwiedził Artura w szpitalu gdzie Artur przebywał po ataku Nagini i spędził z rodziną Artura święta Bożego narodzenia. Pojawił się też na siedemnastych urodzinach Harry'ego i ślubie Billa i Fleur. Obaj, Remus i Artur, walczyli wspólnie w bitwie o Hogwart, Prawdopodobnie po jego śmierci Artur był w żałobie. thumb|left|125px Z Rubeusem Hagridem Hagrid był bardzo bliskim przyjacielem rodziny Weasley więc możliwe, że tym samym samego Artura. Znali się jeszcze przed 1992 rokiem. Możliwe, że poznali się już w czasie Hogwartu. Niewątpliwe jest, że dzieci Artura – Charlie, Fred, George czy Ron – miały bardzo dobry kontakt z Hagridem. On sam bardzo często uczestniczył w różnych rodzinnych spotkaniach rodziny Weasley m.in. w ślubie Billa i Fleur czy na przyjęciu urodzinowym Harry'ego. Możliwe, że po skończeniu wojny te dobre stosunki pomiędzy Hagridem, a Arturem nadal się utrzymywały. thumb|150px|Minister Magii- Korneliusz Knot Z Korneliuszem Knotem Korneliusz Knot był przełożonym Artura jako minister magii. Artur sam niezbyt lubił Knota, ze względu na jego niefaworyzowanie niektórych bogatszych czarodziejów m.in. Lucjusza Malfoya. Arturowi nie podobało się też, że Knot wywiera nacisk na Proroka Codziennego by ten nie publikował informacji dotyczących Lorda Voldemorta. Z państwem Granger Artur bardzo lubił Grangerów, którzy byli mugolskimi rodzicami Hermiony. Spotkał ich w 1992 roku w Księgarni Esy i Floresy, gdzie wypytywał ich o mugolskie przedmioty, które były pasją Artura. Bronił ich także przed obelgami Lucjusza Malfoya. Po ślubie Hermiony – córki Grangerów – i Rona, syna Artura, pan Weasley stał się z Grangerami rodziną. Możliwe, że nadal utrzymywali dobre kontakty. Z Perkinsem Artur Weasley pracował wraz z Perkinsem w Departamencie Niewłaściwego Użycia Produktów Mugoli. Możliwe, że obojga łączyła przyjaźń ze względu na wspólne miejsce pracy i prawdopodobne zainteresowania produktami mugoli ze strony Parkinsa. Pewne jest natomiast, że ich relacje były serdeczne, gdyż Perkins w 1994 roku pożyczył Arturowi namiot i był obecny na ślubie syna Artura Weasleya w 1997 roku. Nie wiadomo czy Perkins przeżył wojnę i czy utrzymywał dalsze kontakty z rodziną Artura i samym Arturem. Z Dirckiem Cresswellem Oboje pracowali w ministerstwie magii. Artur bardzo martwił się o Dircka, kiedy ten został aresztowany. Możliwe, że oboje się przyjaźnili, a przynajmniej tak by wynikało ze słów skierowanych przez Artura do Alberta Runcorna w 1997 roku. Niestety Dirck nie przeżył wojny. thumb|left|346px Z członkami Zakonu Feniksa Artur jako powszechnie lubiany czarodziej nie miał problemu, jeśli chodzi o kontakty z członkami Zakonem Feniksa. Wielu z nich przebywało często w Norze. Większość z nich miała dobre mniemanie o Arturze i szanowała jego zdanie. Z pracownikami ministerstwa magii Artur był lubiany przez innych ze względu na swój pogodny i miły charakter. Wszystkich szanował nie zależnie od statusu krwi. Odnosił się do każdego życzliwe do każdego i rozmawiał z dużą ilością czarodziei. Był bardzo lubiany i wielu czarodziei korzystało z jego pomocy. Ciekawostki * Artura Weasleya gra brytyjski aktor Mark Williams we wszystkich filmach z serii o Harrym Potterze (oprócz Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny). * W odróżnieniu od książki w adaptacjach filmowych Artur nie nosi okularów. * Pierwotnie postać pana Weasleya miała być uśmiercona przez Nagini, ale J.K. Rowling oszczędziła go, stwierdzając, że był on jednym z niewielu dobrych ojców w serii. * Na początku autorka miała zamiar, zamiast Syriusza Blacka uśmiercić Artura. * W VII części gry na wideo opartej na filmie Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: Część I to Artur czyta testament Albusa Dumbledore'a, a nie Rufus Scrimgeour, jak to było przedstawione w filmie i książce * Początkowo to on, a nie Remus miał zginąć. * Jego marzeniem było dowiedzenie się czemu samoloty latają bez użycia magii. Etymologia Imię Artur pochodzi z języka walijskiego lub celtyckiego. Wywodzi się ze słowa art oznaczającego niedźwiedzia. Występowanie * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film) '' * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka) '' * ''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film) * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (gra) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka) * Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film) * Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (gra) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (gra) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (gra) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część druga (film) * LEGO Harry Potter: Budowa Magicznego Świata * LEGO Harry Potter: Postacie Magicznego Świata * Lego Harry Potter: Lata 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5-7 * Harry Potter Figurki LEGO * Pottermore ca:Arthur Weasley da:Arthur Weasley de:Arthur Weasley et:Arthur Weasley en:Arthur Weasley es:Arthur Weasley fr:Arthur Weasley gl:Arthur Weasley it:Arthur Weasley nl:Athur Wemel ja:アーサー・ウィーズリー no:Arthur Wiltersen pt:Arthur Weasley ru:Артур Уизли fi:Arthur Weasley sv:Arthur Weasley tr:Arthur Weasley uk:Артур Візлі Kategoria:Rodzina Weasley Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii Kategoria:Czarodzieje czystej krwi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1950